Talk:The Twilight Wanderer/@comment-26670843-20151124144534/@comment-27281437-20151129200847
Wow, that aggressive stance? Really? Let's just put it out here that I want to clarify what exactly do you mean by powercreep. If you mean they printed a card that is nearly strictly better than it's contemporaries I can think of lancelot being the sole offender in that region. The regalia have no actual comparisons at this point in the game and seriously the only regalia that actually generates card advantage for free is Artemis and even then only conditionally. You need to consider their card advantage cost as well (never want to draw into artemis into an aggro deck when you need gas) which is relevant in a game which starts you out on 5 cards withou access to powerful draws. The card advantage issue will become even more relevant with TTW's regalia interaction where getting 3 for 1 by that new goddess is a thing. That said, the rest are powerful pieces yes, introducing new dimensions into the game which dealt with the whole Abdul versus sheherazard control grind fests that were the chunk of the meta. The regalia allowed aggresive J-rulers to become relevant which pushed back against the control archetyes. The only problem with the regalia at this time is the lack of interaction options which TTW seems to be addressing. Because the J-ruler part of the game is being pushed you require something to keep it in check and that's where you get blazer to keep degenerate decks (all in bahamut, all in regalia) in check. That way you get a nice set of checks and balances which allow for more myraid decks archetypes to flourish. The bit about the Grimm rulers being weaker is flat out wrong as well. There are some rulers within the set that were already weaker to begin (Werewolf Red, Kaguya 1.0/2.0 in virtue of being shackled to the block, maybe christie) but the top contenteders like Grimm and Bahamut never go away (linking to october's ARGs because FOWtavern's new formating doesn't let me access the ARGs) which is pretty standard for any competitive scene really. Even cards like Charizard gain new stock as combo rulers.Pure atk/def wise the grimm cluster Rulers fare better with Jeanne and Snowwhite still being the fattest J-rulers in the game. Abilitiy wise it's a lot harder to evaluate but so far the main all stars from SKL are 1) Arla because artemis, 2) blazer because of the J-ruler pushing/mana fixing and maybe 3) Valentina 1.0 as her stock gets better with each good 2 drop they print. I don't think these three overpower someone like Grimm (literallyone of the power cards in mtg ) or bahamut (cheapest non-opponent depedant ruler in the game competing with Jeanne) If you mean powercreep in the sense that the new cards resulted in the meta's shift putting more stock in certain decks over others, then buckle up because that's the staple of any unfinished card game ever. Aggro-midrange topped in the current set while control seems to be pushing back in this one. The cards relevant in each meta will gain/lose relevance as this shift moves. I'm not convinced the colour well needs to be exclusively fixed, that bleeding of abilities should not happen. This bleeding allows cluster seasons (like magic's standard) to vary in a nice way over time; colours don't just do the same things in every season. For eternal formats the game will not be balanced around colours but archetypes, just look at MTG's Legacy and Modern formats. TL;DR: I see no strictly better cards, but I see meta-shift.